


Broken Crown

by Yuni30



Series: Nymph Hugs [23]
Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Big Brothers, Big brother Swaine, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Chosen One, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Overwhelmed, Sleep, Stress Relief, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Too Much Responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuni30/pseuds/Yuni30
Summary: It's too much. Chosen one or not, the one who would save the world struggles with the weight of his task. After all, he's but a child. As this reality attempts to crush him, he seeks refuge from his fellow comrade.(Part of the Nymph Hugs story on Fanfiction.net)





	Broken Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is another fic inspired by a comic Mooshkamoogle made. I actually do own the song near the end. At least I believe I do.

He awoke in a cold sweat. He wrapped himself with his arms, shivering from the nightmare, from the fear he had barely managed to escape. He looked around the dark room at the door, at the expanse, and thought himself fortunate that the fairy's nose lantern actually illumined the room slightly.

After a dream like that, he could definitely use the light. The nightmare was simple: he had tried to kill himself- his double. There was another him- like a soul mate. There was something inherently evil about him. He had approached him and without thinking the "him" that he saw through stabbed him with a dagger. When he fell, it seemed that his view switched places with the injured "villainous" doppelganger.

He pleaded for his life as the "him" he once controlled approached. He remembered raising his hand in a weak attempt to stay him. With a sinister smirk, his attacker raised the knife. Like a pendulum, his arm swung down.

He heard himself scream. Darkness.

He shivered again, thinking about it. His small back tensed up at the very thought of the nightmare.

 _Are we doing the right thing…?_  He thought when he thought more on the dream.  _What if we've been wrong this entire time about Shadar…?_ He shook his head. No, they were right… weren't they…?

No! Shadar needed to be stopped! This was… right? Maybe they could find a way to heal him as they had with so many of the nightmare possessed and brokenhearted people. Maybe he was no more corrupt than the guardians of the forests and volcanoes. Perhaps…

He gripped his ginger hair in distress. But what if they  _did_  kill him? What if… Could he live with killing him? With taking a life…?

He sat in thought. The more he thought, the more irritated at himself for a lack of an answer he became. The more he tried to come to grips with reality, the more frightened he became of it. He looked over at Drippy, still snoring away as his lantern bobbed up and down. He wanted comfort… He wanted advice… He wasn't quite sure he'd get the advice he needed.

He nudged the fairy anyway. It was only fair to at least give him a chance. The rotund yellow and blue Lord High Lord of the Fairies rolled over in response, his sleep undisturbed. He sighed in defeat. He really didn't want to force him awake- not this late at night...

He was the chosen one… right? Who better to pass judgment than he? It… all came down to him. It all came down to him. He was supposed to be the one to end it all… How was  _he_ , a lone kid supposed to handle taking someone's life- be it monster or man?! Why him alone?! He shook his head, letting out a slightly more forced anguished grunt.

He turned to the door and opened it, taking one last peek around it to see if the fairy woke up from his absence… or the sound of the door being opened. Still asleep. He nodded with a small smile, despite his conflict, and left the room.

* * *

A dreamless sleep. For a time in Swaine's life, he had been plagued with nothing but horrible dreams. He hardly got any rest because of it. Now, he could afford a nice night's rest in a cozy room- all thanks to becoming part of their group. For a while, it had been hard for him to readjust to sleeping in a bed, but he eventually rediscovered his preference.

He curled himself into a ball each night they stayed at an inn under the covers, enjoying the blissful normalcy of slowly losing consciousness one moment and then waking up to the sounds and smells of the morning the other.

There was a sudden addition to his bed. His subconscious alerted his consciousness and his sense of security- or at least the instincts that attempted to maintain it- shifted into high gear. Despite this, he stayed still.

He groaned in response, letting the person who now shared his bed know he knew they were there. Despite his initial want to roll over and kick the intruder, he reasoned it could only be one of three people… or one of two people plus one fairy.

He just lied there… hoping, even praying, that it was who he thought it was. Finally, after a moment of silence, the mystery guest spoke.

"Swaine…," the voice asked. It was Oliver's. He thanked god that his gut could still be trusted- that it wasn't someone the likes of… well, himself really.

"Hmm," he groggily replied. "…What is it…?" He heard a bit of uncertainty in the young mage's voice.

"C-can I ask for your advice…?" He nervously watched the green coat clad back of the man. He didn't move, but it did seem to shift with his breathing.

Swaine quietly groaned, annoyed at the interruption. "…What time is it even…?" He lifted his head to look at the window, tilting it up to see whether light even peered in. "It's still night- probably really late…" He let his head fall back into the pillow, nestling back into its comfortable cushion. "…Go back to sleep, Oliver."

"I… er… I really can't." He stared at the back of his friend. "I had a nightmare. And…" He looked down at the covers. "I'm afraid of going back to sleep. I'm afraid if I don't get answers to these questions I have, I'll have that dream again."

At that, he could only sigh. He knew how he felt. He knew exactly how he felt. It was so late at night… "Are… are you absolutely sure," he softly implored.

The kid nodded and waited for a response.

It was quiet save for the shifting of covers. He couldn't tell what his response was. "…Did you nod…?"

"Oh… Well. Yeah. I did." He nodded again.

"Fine." He didn't roll over. Perhaps he'd just talk himself to sleep before long. No sense compromising his position. "What is it?"

"Do you think we're doing the right thing…?"

Swaine raised an eyebrow as he came up empty on what he meant. "Right thing…? Oliver, you're going to have to be more specific."

"I mean… Do you think we're doing the right thing beating Shadar… Killing him I mean…?"

At that, the thief tensed up in shock. Up until now, until the near completion of the Clarion, his resolve had been consistent. And now he had doubts?! He swiftly rolled over onto his right side. He glared at the kid. "Oliver, what the hell?!" So much for maintaining comfort and falling back asleep. "He's a monster! He  _has_  to be put down!"

"But what if he isn't-?"

"You've seen him with your own eyes! You've seen what he's done to people! You've seen the lives he's tried to ruin!" He gestured to himself at the last part. "There is no saving someone as far gone as he is! You- of all people- know this…"

At the sullen look on the boy's face, or what he could make out, he lifted his head slightly. "Don't you…?"

He was right… He didn't know why he so readily agreed but… There was no saving this person… "How do you deal with this, Swaine," he wondered in a hushed whisper. "How do you deal with killing another person?"

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose at the boy's question. The truth was rather cruel and harsh- full of rage and resentment. He wanted that man to pay for the life he took, for the damage he had caused. That was all. It was so simple in his mind, but he never let it be the driving force for supporting the team.

He didn't want to say it, even if they had already known.

He thought of his answer, of his resolution to aid them, to aid his brother, and to fulfill his late father's wish. "I don't. I can't," he finally replied. "I don't look at it as murder. I look at it as performing a duty and keeping a promise I made." He stared straight at the shape of his friend's head- what little he could see from the dim lantern lights that filtered in through the window. "If that's what it takes for me to get through this, I will continue to look at it that way."

When the kid looked down at his shirt, he reached out and shook his shoulder reassuringly. "Look, I know it's tough. A lot's riding on your shoulders and it won't be easy…" He glanced towards the ceiling and scratched his scalp. "You'll get pretty beat up along the way…" He winced at the thought of the kid getting hurt, but it wasn't far from the truth. He smirked at the boy, though he doubted he could see it. "But you won't be alone…"

There was silence from the boy in front of him. He heard something… Oliver seemed to be shrinking into himself. His smirk fell. The kid was crying. Perhaps those weren't the words he needed to hear. "…Oliver," he hesitantly, quietly asked.

Just more whimpering. His heart ached. Had he said something wrong…? "Oliver, look, I'm sorry." He was shaking under his palm and he seemed almost warm to the touch now.

"I'm scared," he heard him eke out. "Why do  _I_  have to do this…?"

His eyes widened and a chill washed through him, freezing him in place. " _I'm scared, Gascon… Why do_ I _have to become a sage,"_  he remembered his then seven-year-old brother cry out to him.  _"Why can't you do it…?"_ He recalled his response.

" _Because you have magic and I don't."_ He tensed up at it, realizing how callous he must have sounded.  _"You're the rightful heir- the future protector of the kingdom,"_ he remembered himself bitterly explaining to the boy. He squeezed his eyes shut. Marcassin had been gloomy the rest of the day but willing to practice his training- albeit barely. Nobody benefited from that, that day. He hadn't even helped soothe his brother's fears.

If he dared to say something like that again… it would only reinforce how overwhelming it was to Oliver. He didn't want to burden this kid- he was already so vulnerable.

He wasn't about to make that same mistake again. He heaved a sigh and managed to inch himself closer to him without getting up. He reached around with his left arm to comfort the crying teen. "Don't worry," he stated softly. "You're not alone," he repeated. "You're never alone," he comforted, gripping the sleeve of the boy's shirt. "Not if I have anything to say about it," he growled softly.

"How-," Oliver tried to begin.  _How do I do this…?!_ He fretted in his mind. "Why do I feel this- Why can't I-," Swaine heard him echo his brother… and even himself.  _What if they can't help?!_ The wizard panickily thought. "B-but I'm supposed to be… I'm supposed to be…," he faltered.  _I'm supposed to be the savior!_

He didn't exactly have an answer, now did he? The thief's face scrunched up as he looked for one- anything to help his friend feel at ease.  _Damn…_  This kid didn't deserve any of this stress. How and  _why_  did he get roped into all of this?!

 _Now_  he knew exactly how he felt. Powerless… He felt like the world had been put on his shoulders- a weight no kid could ever hope to properly hold. Powerless… and probably unworthy, frightened, and even confused.  _You've been through a lot already._ He thought of the lengthy list of things they still had to do and the perils they faced.  _Damn… and you've still got plenty more to go, Oliver. You know that… don't you?_ He looked down at what he assumed to be the top of Oliver's head. "I get it- I know how terrified you must be. It's alright." He rubbed the kid's back. "You're not alone…," he repeated softly. "You're not alone…"

He looked up at the man holding him. "Th-thank you, S-Swaine," he sniffled, keeping his arms crossed in a vain attempt to stop himself from shaking.

 _Finally…_  Swaine thought as he exhaled a shaky breath.  _Disaster averted._ He breathed a sigh of relief. "You're a good kid, you know?"

The boy nodded his head in the dark, the trembling slowly ebbing.

He cracked a smirk at him. "I know an old lullaby if that helps you any…" He laughed to himself. The song he thought of fit the situation almost perfectly- but he never counted his singing spectacular. "Sorry if I sing out of key."

"I- It's alright…" He closed his eyes as he tried to relax.

He took a deep breath as he recalled the words. It was a short song, only long enough to put a baby to sleep, he remembered. He had heard a servant sing it to his then-infant brother as they tended to him. He committed it to memory himself and later used it for that very same purpose.

"Whenever you're ready. Just remember- I don't have all night," he jabbed.

He heard a giggle from the shadow- though it was kind of raspy. His smirk grew into a smile. He was glad to hear that his spirits were back in good standing.

"I… I think I'm ready to try and sleep now…"

Swaine lifted his head and pulled his pillow under it. He didn't get too comfortable or else the boy wouldn't hear. "Here goes," he breathed, exhausted from the entire conversation.

He closed his eyes and began to sing.

" _May your rest be as calm as the evening desert sands,_

_May it be as comforting as a gentle breeze over these distant lands,_

_Sleep a sound sleep, my dear,_

_Know you'll be safe as long as I'm near,_

_Should the monsters of your dreams visit you- I'll drive them away,_

_As long as you're by my side in comfort you shall lay."_

He sang as softly and as tenderly as he could. He knew it wasn't flawless- it was late and he was tired. He even suspected that he fell flat somewhere. Regardless of his musical talent, the boy rubbed his forehead against his chest, seeking out the warmth from another person as he sung. It had thrown him off at one point, but he continued on. Even with his warbling, it was comforting enough that the mage found enough peace to successfully drift off into a blissful rest.

In his sleep, Oliver softly called out to his mother. At that, Swaine sighed in relief. Only once had he ever slept that way before- a nigh long ago comforting his younger brother. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't miss that solidarity. There was comfort in the knowledge that this kid would be alright.

"We'll do this together, kiddo." He reached up and patted the short mop of ginger hair. "Remember that, alright? You won't have to do this alone." He closed his eyes.  _You're a strong wizard… but you're still a kid._

He thought of his days living in Hamelin- not a care in the world... and how he had so foolishly thrown it away.  _I know you want to be tough… I know it's hard… But try to hold onto that- if you can, Oliver. We'll save the world…_ He thought as he felt his consciousness slip away from him.  _Just let us carry some of that burden, will you…? Enjoy the fun while you can…_  He yawned and nestled his head deeper into the pillow. "…Rest easy, Kiddo…," he murmured in his barely awake state. "…Tomorrow is another day…"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that fluff. As I said before, this one is inspired by a comic Mooshkamoogle made. A particular line of dialogue stuck out- "He's just a kid!" That really got my mind going- Oliver really _is_ just a kid. All that pressure to save the world must have weighed on him and even broke him down at other points prior to the scene we do have.
> 
> He'd want someone to remind him that this whole chosen one business doesn't really mean he has to do it alone. That, aside from prophetic pushing from a fairy about it's his duty, that the Dark Djinn really does need to be put down. He'd want someone to tell him that it's alright- that he won't be facing this on his own. Which he doesn't, mind you. Shadar got beaten by all of them. Yeah, Oliver was the one to disappear when Shadar did, but the battle was fought by everyone. Okay. In my case, it was mostly Swaine and Oliver because let's face it, statistically, Esther is a drain on resources for most of that battle.
> 
> Also, I just love writing these two like brothers. I think off screen, Swaine would be a very supportive and caring older brother to Oliver… When Esther and Drippy aren't watching.
> 
> For some reason, the song "Broken Crown" wouldn't leave my head, so I made it the title. It fits slightly. _Slightly_.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
